


In sickness and in health....

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Office (US)
Genre: Based off of jim from the office's wedding speech, Cute, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, marriage scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: After the marriage, Adrien gives a speech.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	In sickness and in health....

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is based off of the office

"Four years ago I was just a guy who had a crush on a girl who had a boyfriend." Adrien looked around the room, seeing his friends and Marinette's family smiling at him. 

"And I had to do the hardest thing I ever had to do, which was just to wait. Don’t get me wrong I flirted with her." He chuckled to himself.

Marinette frowned. "You did?"

"Mari, I can now admit in front of friends and family that I do know how to make a photocopy. I didn’t need your help that many times."

"I kinda figured that out out." She blushed.

"And do you remember how long it took you to teach me to drive stick?"

Marinette nodded. "Like a year."

"I’ve been driving stick since high school." Everyone in the audience laughed.

"For a really long time that’s all I had. Little moments with a girl who saw me as a friend."

"A very good friend." Marinette winked.

"And a lot of people told me I was crazy to wait this long for a date with a girl who I worked with, but I think, even then I knew, I was waiting for my wife.”

There were a lot of "awww"s from the audience and Marinette was blushing. 

"Now, everyone raise your glasses." Adrien made eye contact with his wife, "except Marinette, for obvious reasons and let's make a toast. To love."

"To love!" The room repeated, giving Marinette confused glances.

She glared at Adrien and didn't drink her champagne.

"Why didn't you..." Alya frowned. 

"Shhh that's a talk for later. Just let me get married."

"Fine, but later girl, we will talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I Will take constructive criticism


End file.
